A Night Between Soulmates
by brookeAp3
Summary: Regina and Robin finally give into their desire during the missing year. OQ


Damn, insufferable woman.

_Gods_, he wanted her. She had finally pushed him over the edge, unable to resist that sassy mouth of hers for another minute. Which is how they had ended up lip-locked in the middle of yet another argument.

Robin's hands streaked over Regina's sides, brushing along the sides of her breasts in his rush to touch. Her answering moan only had him deepening the kiss, his tongue sneaking into her mouth to toy with hers then running along her parted lips. Both were frantic for more, desire a sharp edge that cut them to the bone.

Months they had spent dancing around each other, sharp insults and lingering glances. Though both had been denying the blatant sexual tension between them to anyone who dare mention it for just as many months. She was a queen after all and a bit more refined than a common their. That failed to stop the moan from escaping Regina's lips as Robin suckled wet kisses down her neck. Or from her letting him back her against the stone wall beside her bed chamber and sliding her leg over him as Robin grinded his hips against hers.

Robin's hands moved up to thread through Regina's hair. He couldn't get enough of it, the silky strands sliding between his fingers. Groaning into his mouth at the feeling Regina rocked her hips against his, appreciating the rumble the movement elicited from deep in Robin's throat. Nipping lightly at her bottom lip Robin slowly drew away, resting his forehead against hers, both their eyes closed and their breathing labored. "What are…" he began.

"No thinking." She interrupted him. The moment she let herself think about what they were doing is the moment she would put a stop to it. And Robin's mouth on hers felt far too good to consider stopping. Regina dived for his mouth once more, her lips meshing with Robin's with such perfection Regina felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

Fortunately for her Robin chose that exact moment to wrap his arms around her legs and hoist her up. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck for support and Robin's lips found her throat once more, moving them blindly into Regina's chambers, depositing her onto her huge feather bed. Regina smiled up at him alluringly waiting for him to follow and join her on the bed.

Struck, Robin simply stared down at the exquisite creature before him, stunning in every way, and open to him in a manner he had been denied for the length of time they had known each other. Looking at her in this exact moment pulled on his heartstrings in a way Robin had not been prepared for. "You're beautiful," he breathed reverently. When he saw her guard start to shutter over her eyes Robin quickly moved forward. "No, don't…" Cupping her cheek in his hand his thumb rubbed soothingly across it. "You are stunning, Regina. Don't close up on me."

For a long moment all they did was stare into each others eyes, a myriad of emotions passing through them. "Kiss me."

It was the best Regina could do in that instant. She was tired of thinking, tired of hurting, tired of feeling everything so deeply. And for some reason this man, this _thief_, made her feel safe. It was too foreign of an emotion for her to analyze what the meaning behind it could be. Right now she just wanted Robin.

His lips captured hers in another slow, languid kiss that quickly turned heated, desire coursing through their bodies. Robin's body moved to cover Regina's as she leaned back, pulling him with her. Sliding between her legs Robin rocked his hips against hers. His mouth moved to press quick kisses down her throat, across her chest toward her lovely breasts artfully displayed in her corset. Robin's tongue flicked out to trace a line along the edge of her corset, left to right, sliding it just below the edge as he traced the same path back. Regina's back arched into the movement, enjoying the sensation and desperately craving more at the same time. Robin merely grinned and continued his attention, his hand sneaking around her side under her jeweled coat to play with the strings of her corset at her back.

Growing impatient with him Regina's hands traveled up his back to his shoulders, continuing their path down his chest and pulling at his shirt, anxious for the offending garment to be out of her way. She wanted to feel his skin warm against her hands, his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips. To see what all that playing with arrows in the forest had done for his body. When the material remained stubbornly covering his chest Regina huffed out a breath against his mouth. "Off. Now." She ordered. When Robin merely grinned at her, making no move to divest himself of his tunic Regina sent him a glare, waving her hand and in a puff of purple smoke the superb view of Robin shirtless was on display for her delight.

"I always get what I want, thief." She smirked at him, only enjoying the dubious look he sent her even more. With a roll of her hips Regina was straddling his waist in a moment. Her hands immediately stroked up and down the rather defined muscles of his abdomen, fingertips playing lightly with the smattering of hair there, trailing downward to where he was hard against her center. And although both were still relatively clothed it was a delicious feeling.

Robin's hands were gripping her hips, his thumbs stroking lightly across her hipbones. "And the verdict, m'lady?" he questioned playfully, right hand making its way up her body to tease her nipple through the material of her corset. Regina groaned quietly as he sent tingles through her body, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She leaned down so their torsos were pressed flush against each other to whisper in Robin's ear, "Jury's still out."

"Let's see what we can do about that." Robin responded in kind, smirk already taking over his features as he flipped them once more, quickly moving down her form, unraveling her clothing as he went. He swiftly unlaced her corset, tossing it carelessly to the side as her glorious breasts were revealed to his eye. Robin couldn't resist stooping down to take a nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it Robin feasted on the nub, fueled by Regina's slight whimpering and the way her legs slid tighter around his waist. After several minutes focusing his attention between her breasts Robin continued his journey south, determined to bring this extraordinary woman to ecstasy. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her tight leather pants Robin rapidly pulled them down her legs, pleased to find that the queen wore nothing beneath the trousers. Shooting her a wicked grin at the knowledge he placed himself between Regina's thighs.

For a moment Regina's breath caught in her throat, in anticipation and desire, as she realized what the outlaw was about to do. She released it in ragged breaths as Robin placed a light kiss to the inside of her thigh, very slowly moving upward toward where she was wet and aching for him already. Regina couldn't ever remember wanting a man more in her entire life, the evidence of which on full display to Robin's gleaming gaze. He did something to her that was unprecedented and unexplainable and while it scared the hell out of her she was unable to stop herself from letting him take her on whatever ride he had in store, for only Robin ever made her forget the pain that weighed her down even for an instant.

As she felt his breath on her aching sex Regina moaned his name in frustration, needing him exactly where he was just a hair away from and it was music to Robin's ears. Before he was done he would have Regina moaning and writhering as she came on his tongue. Wasting no more time Robin swiped his tongue over her sex in one slow lick from bottom to top that had Regina gasping. As his mouth moved to suck on her clit he felt her thighs close around his head, trapping him against her and Robin felt his member harden further, his desire to be inside her only second to his deeper wish to bring her every pleasure possible. Bringing up one of his hands Robin crooked two fingers into her, steadily pumping them in and out as his tongue moved over her, tracing her entrance and peeking in to taste her sweet juices before sliding it up to her clit once more. Over and over he repeated this motion as he felt her thighs tremble around him and heard her stunted gasps of pleasure. "Oh god…that's…mmmm just like…yes…oh god, Robin." She screamed as his tongue pushed her over the edge, sending her spiraling into a world of warm pleasure that seemed to wash over her in waves as she gasped for breath.

Robin rested his forehead against Regina's thigh as he tried to catch his breath, his fingers still lazily pumping in and out of her as he helped her draw out her orgasm. "God, I want you." He murmured, placing a soft kiss to her thigh as he looked up at her.

Gazing down at him Regina gave him the look of utmost contentment as she responded wickedly, "Then take me, thief."

His smirk is quick and devious as Robin bites down on Regina's thigh in retaliation to her sassy remark. A few more nips along her smooth skin and he is moving over her body once more until he is hovering above her. His breath washes over Regina's lips, "It will be my pleasure, m'lady," Robin's lips crash against hers and every thought flies straight out of their heads except for the frantic need to mate that overwhelms them both, a need to be as close as possible to one another.

Regina pushes at Robin's trousers, her desperation to feel him against her, with no barriers, rising to an ultimate high as he sucks at the spot just below her ear and along her jaw line that drives her absolutely mad. Tiny sparks racing over her everywhere that their skin touches. Never in her life does Regina recall a man making her feel this way. And though she has no idea what it is about _this_ man that elicits this reaction from her, knows nothing of the tattoo on his right forearm that she has failed to notice in her lust induced haze, she wants him beyond anything she could possibly understand.

As Robin kicks off the last of the remaining garments between them Regina grins at him and licks his earlobe as she takes him in hand, slowly stroking him from base to tip over and over again, never faltering in her steady rhythm. He is hot and solid in her palm and Regina feels more liquid warmth pool between her thighs imagining the way he will feel inside of her. He moans quietly against her jaw, "Mmmm…Regina…" and his lips slide over her own again, their tongues gliding against each other languidly.

Suddenly, Robin cannot wait another second and he pushes up on his hands so he can look down at her spread before him, hair splayed across the pillow. He needs to be inside of her now, needs to feel her slick, tight heat encasing him. Reaching down he guides himself to her entrance and slowly slides into her and it feels like coming home. It makes no sense, why they should feel the truth of such a silly notion when they don't really know one another and in fact he often believes she can barely tolerate him. But as Robin pumps in and out of her there is no denying that somehow the world seems to have tilted back into place and this is exactly where they are suppose to be. This is what neither one of them even knew they were searching for.

Regina's head falls back as her back arches up with every stroke of Robin inside her. It feels glorious, the sensation of fulfillment Robin grants her with every thrust of his hips into her chasing away that deep hollowness that haunts her in this realm, the one she hasn't been able to shake no matter what she tries to distract herself with. Well it seems she has finally found something that can make her forget. That makes her forget everything but the man she is wrapped around, her arms sliding around his torso, over his back to pull him closer to her. Her breasts rub against his chest as he continues to drive in and out of her and their hips rock against each other. She pecks tiny kisses over his collarbone until his thrusts increase in speed and she simply lays her forehead against his shoulder as she gasps with every thrust.

She is close. Regina feels her muscles tighten in anticipation as she climbs to that indescribable peak. With every stroke Regina rocks her hips upward, her clit rubbing against Robin's cock on each one. Robin's hand cups her breast, squeezing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulling. He deposits wet kisses anywhere he can reach, from just below her ear and down her jaw, across her cheekbones and over her eyelids as they flutter shut, down her nose until their lips meet again.

"Oh…Robin…" she breathes, their breath mingling between their open mouths. "I'm…so clo…" Regina trails off as Robin's thrusts finally send her over that edge, she feels her muscles spasm around his length as he continues to pump in and out of her, clenching around him as she screams her pleasure, overwhelmed by the sensation. It is the most exquisite sight Robin has ever seen, Regina Mills calling out his name as she comes around him.

Unable to hold out any longer against the vision before him Robin's head falls against Regina's neck with a groan as he spills inside her, her arms tighten around him as she draws him closer to her and kisses his shoulder affectionately. Spent, Robin collapses on top of her for several long moments, his breathing shallow and uneven as he tries to recover from the high they have just experienced.

Before too long Robin gathers enough strength to roll to his side, pulling Regina with him until she is laying across his chest. Her head rests over his heart and for a long time Regina simply listens to the beat of his heart beneath her ear, a steady rhythm that steadies her and pulls her closer and closer to slumber, relaxed and sated in his arms. She cannot recall a time she has felt like this before, cherished, and it is a shock that it is this thief who has brought her the only comfort she has found in months. In this moment, Regina feels like she could spend forever in his arms and be perfectly content.

Tomorrow she may consider this a mistake, a moment of weakness that is not to be repeated; however much she wishes this could be true.

But tonight she falls peacefully into slumber in Robin's arms as he holds her tight and whispers sweet nothings into her ear, hand coasting through her hair.

Tonight she falls asleep, though neither one of them know it, in the arms of her soulmate.


End file.
